Mamori Attacks!
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Mamori, cansada de ser plantada por Hiruma decide enseñarle una lección sobre la importancia de mantener contentas a las esposas, en especial a la suya. Contenido EXPLICITO.


Eyeshield 21

Hiruma x Mamori

**Mamori Attacks!**

**Advertencia:**Contenido Explícito, muy gráfico. Solo para Mayores.

Se sentía frustrada, impotente y por sobre todo enojada consigo misma. El mechón descolocado - de lo que había sido un perfecto peinado- que caía sobre sus ojos sólo hacía que su frustración aumentara. Con los puños cerrados y a regañadientes la chica de pelo marrón rojizo subía las escaleras del condominio que tenía por hogar. Si, un condominio entero era su hogar, un hogar con 20 departamentos diferentes con habitaciones individuales dentro de ellos. Es que **él **necesitaba espacio para todas aquellas armas y sus respectivas municiones...

Por fin había llegado al piso del Penthouse.. el elevador parecía haber estado averiado, lo cual fue la cereza que completó lo que describiría como una verdadera noche arruinada.

Pero no todo el día había sido así, por la mañana se había levantado animada, trabajó un poco, lo necesario para no dejar pendientes para el lunes, por la tarde fue a hacer ejercicio y por la noche tendría una reunión con sus viejos amigos de sus Días de Instituto. Había estado tan ilusionada con aquella reunión! Por fin todos habían coincidido para poder reunirse y disfrutar un buen rato entre amigos... Pero él! por culpa de él ella se había pasado todo la noche sintiéndose incómoda.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en par y la joven mujer descendió de ellas terminando de soltar su cabellera mientras que los recuerdos de hace unas horas invadían su cabeza.

Completamente arreglada, perfumada, vestida de negro con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo semi escotado y con un tajo que llegaba a sus muslos Mamori observa con el seño fruncido a su esposo tirado en el sofá con control en mano, vestido únicamente por un par de bóxers, mascando goma y con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

"Yoiuchi, acaso no piensas cambiar de ropa?" pregunta evidentemente molesta

El aludido ni se inmutó en girar a mirarla, respondiéndole que este tipo de reuniones no le interesaban y que las únicas que se divertían en ellas eran las mujeres ya que lo único que hacían durante ellas era alardear sobre sus respectivos esposos. Lo cual era cierto. En parte. Mamori sabía que Sena y Suzuna-chan irían juntos, así como Karin-chan y Unsui-san, Julie-san y Kotarou-san e incluso Wakana-san y Shin-san! No quería ir sóla! Se había tomado el tiempo para arreglarse y esperaba que por lo menos en aquella ocasión Youichi le diera el gusto!

Pero no! el muy malvado ni la miró! Asi que terminó yendo sola, para luego ser abatida por preguntas como "Y Hiruma -kun? Eeh! You-Nii no viene? Hirma-san no estará presente?" Mamori terminó optando por el alcohol para hacer su velada más amena aún a sabiendas de que no era muy buena bebiendo. Bebió unas copas, las suficientes como para aún poder caminar derecha.

Ya estaba molesta, medio ebria y ahora su molestia había aumentado debido a lo del elevador. Ella quería venganza. No que fuera una persona rencorosa, pero con tantos años a _**su**_ lado era lo más natural de que alguna de sus mañas se le pegaran.

Cuando se reencontró con el objeto de su frustración, lo encontró tal y cual como lo había dejado hace unas 3 horas. Tirado en el sofá, en boxers y con los ojos pegados a la LCD de 50".

Mamori deja caer casi inconscientemente su bolso, apoderada por una fuerza superior ajena a ella -el alcohol?- avanzó hasta el rubio, quien de nuevo sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla le preguntaba en tono burlón "Tan temprano de regreso maldita-esposa?"

Completamente fuera de guardia fue tomado el ex-Quarterback de los Deimon Devil Bats. Mamori lo había tomado del mentón con una mano y con la otra le arrebató el control remoto arrojándolo con fuerza hacia la pared. Lo había arrojado con tanta fuerza que probablemente el aparato haya terminado roto. Pero no le importó. Su atención se volcó a los ojos del rubio quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo le había mostrado esta expresión de sorpresa en los ojos. Si pensarlo demasiado subió sobre el rubio sentándose sobre sus caderas y unió sus labios a los de su marido en un beso ardiente y dominante. No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos necesitaran aire y el beso pausara brevemente. Al retomarlo lo hizo con más fuerza, con más violencia, mordiéndole los labios, succionándolos, rozando su lengua contra los infames "colmillos". Hiruma por su parte se congeló unos segundos al ser tomado por sorpresa, pero para cuando su esposa lo volvió a besar el estaba más que listo para contestarle como debía. Sus manos largas y atléticas paseaban por la espalda femenina rozando con la punta de los dedos la columna vertebral y descansando sobre las apetecibles nalgas. Al sentir la reacción de Hiruma, Mamori lo paró en un instante separando sus manos de su cuerpo y presionando las suyas contra su pecho. De nuevo quedó sorprendido, ella nunca lo rechazaba así!. La mujer bajo las manos hasta el abdomen y con una sonrisa que podía bien igualar a una de las infames sonrisas del ex Demonio de Deimon le bajó los bóxers dejando expuesto a su ya erecto miembro. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de su marido bajó la cabeza hasta introducir la punta entre sus labios. La lamía con delicadeza y lentitud introduciendo gradualmente cada pulgada del latente miembro . Hiruma ya no estaba sorprendido. Petrificado de la emoción es lo que se encontraba en esos momentos. Nunca había visto a su maldita mujer comportarse de aquella manera tan dominante. Maldición, si así se comportaría cada vez que no va con ella a algún lado, se aseguraría de no salir con ella nunca más!

Mamori continuaba succionando, enroscando su lengua y masajeándolo con los músculos de su boca mientras que las manos de Hiruma se habían colocado sobre su cabellera desordenándola aún más. La presión en su estómago se estaba acumulando, los músculos se estaban tensando y la sensación de que pronto acabaría se hacían presente en su nublosa conciencia, luego de que la maldita esposa termine con lo suyo la pondría de espaldas y la haría gritar hasta dejarla muda decía para sí mismo anticipando su próximo ataque. Tenía que reconocer que nunca había visto a Mamori tan sexy moviendo paulatinamente la boca sobre su miembro sin apartara su mirada de la suya. Generalmente ella nunca lo miraba fijamente cada vez que pasaban por esta parte del menu... Muy decente la señorita ex miembro del comité escolar que no soportaba mirar a los ojos a su esposo mientras le succiona la ...

Hiruma estaba tan absuelto en sus pensamientos que apenas notó a Mamori separase de él limpiándose los labios con los dedos y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Fue todo muy abrupto que le tomó segundos capatar que era lo que sucedí su horror aquella sensual ninfa planeaba dejarlo así, cuando estaba a punto de acabar en su boca y con la erección que continuaba más dura que una roca.

"Oe, Oe, Oe, Maldita esposa, ni creas que me vas a dejar así, Maldición! ni siquiera acabé" le dijo él levantándose del sofá. Ella por su parte lo ignoró por completo, tomó su bolso del suelo y lo miró desafiante "Pero yo sí" . Hiruma estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la chica continuó "Tienes dos manos saludables Hiruma-Kun, si tanto necesitas acabar, hazlo tu mismo, así como lo hice hoy **sola** cuando fui a esa reunión por mí misma" Pura maldad! eso es lo que era esta mujer! en que la había convertido!

Mamori ya con bolso en mano se dirige a la habitación y antes de ingresar le dedica una última mirada a su esposo quien aún la miraba incrédulo y agregó "Ah, y Hiruma-kun, por favor, ni te molestes en tratar de ingresar a esta habitación, por lo menos por el siguiente mes, espero que durante ese tiempo sin cama y sin sexo reflexiones sobre tus acciones y sobre lo que deberías hacer cuando tu linda esposa te pide que hagas algo por ella" y de un portazo cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando a Hiruma sólo, insatisfecho y con una expresión de desolación en el rostro.

"Mierda"

* * *

><p>Notas del Autor: Que les pareció? Les gustó el lemon? Quieren un segunda Parte?<p> 


End file.
